


O Regresso de Sarah

by CrisNicola



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, David Bowie Tribute, F/M, Jennifer Connely, Jim Henson - Freeform, Post-Labyrinth, Queen Sarah (Labyrinth), References to David Bowie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A idéia desta one shot surgiu em Janeiro deste ano, após eu souber que David Bowie tinha falecido.</p><p>Tornei-me fã “assumidassa” de Bowie, após ter assistido o filme “Labirinto – A magia do tempo”. Na época eu tinha quinze anos e, depois de vinte e nove anos, retornei a este fandom. Meus quinze anos foi uma época tão boa e este filme me marcou tão profundamente quando eu o assisti pela primeira vez, que assim que eu soube da morte de Bowie, a primeira coisa que eu me lembrei foi: “Nãããããoooo!!! O Rei Goblin morreu!!!”. Na época eu torcia para ter uma continuação do filme, que só não ocorreu porque o diretor (Jim Henson) faleceu dois anos depois da estréia. </p><p>De qualquer forma, recomendo a todos a assitir o filme “Labirinto – A Magia do Tempo”, de Jim Henson.</p><p>Então aqui fica a minha homenagem póstuma a David Bowie, inspirada de um dos seus mais marcantes trabalhos em sua carreira de ator e cantor. </p><p>Sem mais delongas, deixo vocês em paz para ler “O Regresso de Sarah”. Só mais uma coisa: não deixem de ler as notas de rodapé, pois ali encontrarão algumas informações interessantes sobre “Labirinto”.</p><p>Ótima leitura a todos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Regresso de Sarah

 

 

 

\- Por que você voltou, Sarah?

Após cinco anos, Sarah Williams retorna ao lugar de onde passou os momentos mais marcantes de sua vida: O Labirinto. Ela estava em frente ao portão principal, do lado de fora dos misteriosos e austeros muros, e estava prestes a dar os primeiros passos através dos corredores cheios de ilusões de ótica e povoada por pequenas criaturas estranhas que a olhavam, curiosas. Sarah estacou no chão assim que deparou-se com a cara fechada e esquálida do Rei Goblin, bloqueando a passagem. Ela tinha a esperança de rever os seus amigos e - por mais estranho que parecesse a ela -  também a aquele a quem derrotou e rejeitou, e que fez de tudo para impedir que ela e seu irmãozinho retornassem ao seu mundo. Entretanto, não esperava encontrar Jareth tão cedo assim.

A voz dele era firme e ríspida, mas Sarah notou uma discreta oscilação em sua fala, como se houvesse mágoa entalada em sua garganta. _Mas_ _se passaram cinco anos desde que fui embora daqui!_ , pensou ela, surpresa com a ríspida recepção que Jareth lhe concedia. Antes de ela colocar os pés no chão do encantado reino dos goblins, Sarah imaginou que Jareth a receberia com sarcasmo – com ira, até! – e a enxotaria dali como se enxotasse uma mosca. Mas não: ele estava magoado, ainda. Cinco anos para ela era muito tempo, mas para o Rei Goblin o tempo não existia. Ele o controlava. Além do mais, os assuntos do coração são atemporais e, dependendo da intensidade do sentimento, eles nunca morrem.

\- Estou com saudades dos meus amigos. – respondeu ela, cautelosa, pois afinal de contas, sentia que Jareth não era mais o seu inimigo.

O Rei Goblin estreitou seus olhos afiados.

\- Amigos??? Você diz “amigos”  a aqueles paspalhos a quem você se afeiçoou quando veio para cá pela primeira vez?

\- Eles não são paspalhos! São _meus amigos_!

Mesmo sob o olhar desafiador dela, Jareth solta uma risada.. Ou um projeto de risada: uma exclamação meio insolente, meio dolorosa. Ele não suportava quando Sarah mencionava Hoggle, Sir Didymus e Ludo como seus amigos exclusivos e únicos, sem espaço para o seu nome ser mencionado.

_E eu pedi tão pouco a ela..._

Lembrou-se, em fração de segundos, do último minuto em que Sarah esteve à sua frente, quando ofereceu a ela a realização de seus mais profundos sonhos. Estendeu o cristal brilhante e arredondado à garota, como se fosse o seu próprio coração. Reviveu mentalmente o momento em que estendia o objeto mágico à frente daqueles olhos verdes – profundos e misteriosos olhos de esmeralda, que ele desejava tanto mergulhar para desvendar os enigmas nele contidos – sentindo uma pontada de dor no coração.

_Me ame! Me tema! Faça o que eu lhe peço, e eu serei o seu escravo!_

Mas Sarah optou por seguir o seu próprio caminho. Pronunciou as palavras mágicas, tão fatais a ele, que deixara profundas marcas em seu coração:

_Você não tem poder sobre mim!_

No final das contas, era Jareth quem se tornara escravo de Sarah, mesmo que ela não tenha aceitado a proposta dele de viver no Labirinto ao seu lado. Ela retornou ao seu mundo, vivendo a sua vida comum, sem a emoção de manipular elementos com mágicas, elucidar charadas e enfrentar o desconhecido. Ele, viajando entre as dimensões, encantando ou aterrorizando as crianças que evocavam o seu nome, trazendo algumas delas – as rejeitadas em seu mundo – para viver com ele no castelo, e ficarem ali, para sempre, a mercê das vontades do Rei Goblin.

\- O senhor não mudou nada, Vossa Majestade! – disse Sarah irritada, cortando os devaneios do Rei Goblin – Continua o mesmo: orgulhoso, esnobe e mesquinho!

_E lindo!_

Este pensamento surpreendeu-a, pela espontaneidade que surgiu em sua cabeça. Mas ela continuou irredutível diante de Jareth.

\- E você continua a mesma: mimada, chorona e insolente!

_E linda!_

Jareth sempre achou Sarah linda. Ela era apenas uma menina quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, após raptar Toby, o irmãozinho da garota. Ela o enfrentou como um igual, o que só aumentou o fascínio do Rei Goblin pela garota mundana e mortal. Ele se atraía a ela como uma abelha é atraída pelo néctar da flor. Através daquela expressão jovial e impertinente, ele via nela a personificação de uma mulher madura, forte e compassiva, a qual ainda não havia se manifestado e que nem a própria Sarah sabia que existia dentro dela. E naquele momento ríspido ele via essa mulher em sua plena feminilidade, com abundantes curvas que desenhavam o seu corpo por baixo do jeans e moletom que ela estava vestindo. A pele branca e corada do rosto acompanhava a cor dos lábios carnudos e rosados, entreabertos por causa do nervosismo. Os cabelos castanho-escuros eram uma moldura para aquele rosto angelical e, ao mesmo tempo, de expressão desafiadora. Sarah era corajosa, era uma guerreira, e aquele pensamento fez o coração de Jareth parar por um segundo. Por mais que ele tenha lutado contra as lembranças dela, Jareth jamais a esquecera.

Por sua vez, Sarah também não esquecera Jareth. No inicio ela acreditava que sentia raiva, até ódio, por ele dificultar o resgate de seu irmão e por ele não ter acolhido o seu arrependimento. _O que está dito, está dito_ , disse Jareth quando Sarah derramou o seu remorso diante dele, logo após despachar Toby _(1)_ ao Reino dos Goblins, para nunca mais vê-lo. Aquele sentimento a queimava por dentro, e chorou amargamente diante de Jareth naquela noite tempestuosa. Entretanto, o terrível Rei Goblin continuava impassível diante dela. Odiou-o quando ele tentou barganhar o seu irmão por um presente. Ofereceu a ela seus sonhos de menina concretizados, algo que seria muito tentador não fosse o seu coração compassivo e arrependido dela clamar por piedade, para que ele trouxesse Toby de volta para casa.

O tempo passou. Sarah fez as pazes com o pai e a madrasta e viu seu irmão crescer, mas seu coração poderia estar pleno de felicidade se não fosse a sensação de que ela tinha deixado algo para trás. E não eram saudades dos goblins, seus amigos desde sempre, pois eles tinham livre acesso a ela, desde que ela os invocasse.

_Se precisar de nós, é só chamar!_

Quando Sarah chamava Hoggle, o anão goblin trazia com ele, sem que ele mesmo soubesse, uma lembrança do Rei Goblin incutida com a presença do amigo: uma pequena conta redonda e brilhante costurada no detalhado colete de couro, uma pena rajada de coruja enroscada nos cabelos grisalhos, um pouco de brilho purpurinado em suas vestes... tudo remetia à Jareth. Sendo ou não um artifício do Rei Goblin para que ela não o esquecesse, Sarah sentia, ao ver esses pequenos detalhes presos em seu amigo, um buraco que se abria no coração -  que começou do tamanho de um buraco de agulha - e estendeu-se em grandes proporções, até que ela não agüentasse mais a ausência daquele estranho homem em sua vida.

Após muitos anos em que se envolveu no cotidiano de uma simples garota e esqueceu dos seus amigos goblins, Sarah invoca-os novamente e, como de praxe, um Hoggle rabugento, mas adorável, surge à sua frente. Após abraçarem-se e conversarem muito a respeito de muitas coisas, Sarah pede a Hoggle que a levasse de volta ao Labirinto. Viu a expressão chocada no rosto do anão goblin após ouvir dela o seu desejo.

E agora ela estava frente a frente com o temível Rei Goblin, decidida a enfrentá-lo, pois apesar de ele ser um monarca implacável e, às vezes cruel, ela o respeitava.

\- Vou perguntar de novo. – disse o Rei Goblin com aspereza, desta vez caminhando ao redor de Sarah, que se sentia intimidada com aqueles olhos afiados a analisá-la – Por que você voltou?

As últimas palavras foram proferidas pausadamente, com arrogância.

\- Vou repetir: estou com saudades dos meus amigos.

Jareth surpreendeu-se com a insistência da garota. Uma insistência sem sentido, ao seu ver.

\- Mas você os vê quando quer! A amizade de vocês é tão estreita quanto a fenda deste muro! De que amigos você fala, afinal?

\- Eu... eu... – Sarah engasgou. _É de você que estou falando, seu idiota!_ , pensou ela, sem nenhuma coragem de externar o seu pensamento a ele. – Os Fireys, o Sábio, a minhoca William... todos eles!

Jareth via Sarah agitar-se enquanto falava com ele. Gesticulava muito com as mãos e isto era um sinal de que ela estava mentindo. Resolveu jogar uma provocação:

\- Se você acha que irá encontrar o seu príncipe encantado _aqui_ , está muito enganada. Em meu reino habitam apenas goblins horrorosos, irrequietos e desobedientes, e os pontos turísticos de meu reino são lugares tortuosos e enganadores, mas isto você já deveria saber. Não há nada para você aqui!

Sarah sentiu que Jareth não a queria ali, mas não percebeu que ele a estava testando, a fim de fazê-la demonstrar o que realmente ela queria.

\- Eu não estou procurando o príncipe encantado! – exclamou ela, indignada.

\- Ah! Mas você procurava-o lá em seu mundo, e pude perceber que você quebrou a cara diversas vezes ao ver o suposto príncipe se transformar em sapo.

\- Você me espionou durante todo esse tempo??!! – Sarah disse, horrorizada.

\- Não tem porque não te espionar! – exclamou ele, divertido – Você foi a rival mais contundente que eu já tive e estava torcendo para que os seus planos em seu mundo não tivessem êxito, para que você voltasse para cá, implorando para fugir da realidade. E meus desejos se realizaram, embora eu não tenha utilizado nenhuma espécie de mágica para isso acontecer! Agora você está aqui fugindo de seu mundo, para viver em devaneios infantis o qual acredita encontrar somente em meu reino. Mas eu tenho uma triste notícia para lhe dar, _coisinha_ : não vai rolar! Não quero você aqui! Volte para a sua casa!

Sarah emudeceu, fixando suas íris verdes no dedo indicador em riste e com o qual Jareth apontava para a saída. Ele a espionou durante cinco anos, só para ver a sua ruína. Ficou profundamente envergonhada ao imaginar que ele viu as suas expectativas sendo frustradas: os “príncipes que viraram sapos”. Ela se indignava com a perspectiva de vê-lo se divertir com as suas desilusões amorosas. E além do mais, ela agora queria fugir de tudo que representava o seu mundo, buscando um tipo de reciprocidade da parte dele, já que o Rei Goblin declarara-se para ela antes de derrotá-lo _(2)_. Mas ele a estava mandando voltar para o seu mundo frio e sem expectativas, que era o mundo dos mortais. As palavras dele feriram o coração de Sarah como lâminas que retalhavam o seu coração.

Jareth cruzou os braços sobre o peito e voltou as costas para ela, demonstrando inflexibilidade, embora estivesse sentindo o seu coração dilacerar-se. No fundo ele não queria que ela voltasse para o seu mundo e, se ela o obedecesse, nunca mais a veria. Mas ele não tinha sangue de barata. Era orgulhoso, sim, e esse orgulho poderia custar a única chance de se redimir perante ela. O Rei Goblin começou a torcer para que ela usasse de sua conhecida teimosia, e o enfrentasse, como sempre o enfrentou.

Por sua vez, Sarah se dissolvia por dentro. Sentia-se desprezada, da mesma forma que imaginava como Jareth se sentiu quando ela rejeitou a sua oferta. Naquele momento ela sentia o mundo desabando ao seu redor, e isto trazia ao seu coração a pior dor do mundo. Nem os seus ex-namorados causaram tanto sofrimento quanto o que Jareth causava a ela naquele momento, e percebeu que sentia algo mais do que um simples fascínio por aquela criatura etérea e misteriosa. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, bem como um imenso nó na garganta.

\- Eu pensei que... – a voz dela falhava – eu voltei aqui porque eu... queria lhe pedir desculpas.

Jareth sentiu o seu maxilar se afrouxar, mas manteve a postura de durão.

\- Eu era apenas uma menina! – continuou Sarah – Não sabia nem metade do que sei hoje e nunca imaginei que você ficaria tão ofendido por eu ter rejeitado a sua... oferta. Embora eu não tenha me arrependido de vir aqui e resgatar o meu irmãozinho...

O Rei Goblin continuava de costas para Sarah, mas sentimentos em conflito borbulhavam em seu coração: ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia imensa raiva da moça, ele desejava apanhá-la em seus braços e envolvê-la contra o seu peito.

\- Por favor, não me odeie, majestade! – Sarah já sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – O senhor nem imagina o que senti naquele momento! Se eu aceitasse a sua oferta, eu nunca mais veria o meu irmãozinho! Nunca mais veria o meu pai e até minha madrasta! Eu não queria deixar a minha casa e... ao mesmo tempo eu fiz amigos verdadeiros aqui! Quando o senhor me ofereceu a realização dos meus sonhos, eu fiquei dividida!

Jareth engoliu em seco. Isto era uma informação nova para ele.

_Dividida???_

Mas Jareth não arredava o pé de sua rígida postura. As costas voltadas a ela era como um escudo contra todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que Sarah lançava a ele, e os estilhaços estavam atingindo o seu coração. Se ela continuasse, não saberia por quanto tempo ele poderia agüentar. E Sarah continuou:

\- Depois que voltei para minha casa, fiz as pazes com a minha consciência. Vi Toby crescer e hoje é um lindo menino de cinco anos e meio. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, hoje sei que meu pai me ama muito e minha madrasta me trata como se eu fosse sua própria filha. Toda a experiência que passei aqui no Labirinto serviu para que eu abrisse os meus olhos para o que era importante na minha vida e deixei de ser aquela menina mimada que você conheceu há cinco anos atrás. E embora eu tenha amadurecido e vivido experiências que me trouxeram mais sabedoria, elas também me trouxeram dor e desilusão, além de me mostrar o quanto eu estava errada ao seu respeito.

Sarah viu os ombros de Jareth subirem e descerem: ele suspirou tão profundamente que ela viu todo o corpo do Rei Goblin estremecer. Mas ele continuou da mesma forma: calado e com as costas voltadas para ela.

\- Eu me enganei quanto a você... Jareth! – pronunciou o seu nome suavemente, num breve sopro que escapou de seus lábios – Hoje eu sei que você não é cruel! Embora você tenha sido impiedoso comigo enquanto eu percorria este Labirinto, somente no fim você mostrou para mim o quão solitário você é, e que embaixo dessa maldade aparente bate um coração tão suscetível a sentimentos e decepções quanto o meu coração. E eu repito: não me arrependi de nada do que eu fiz aqui neste Labirinto, mas me arrependo de ter sido cega a ponto de não enxergar que a minha felicidade estava diante dos meus olhos, e que eu a rejeitei!

O Rei Goblin apertava as pálpebras e cerrava os dentes. As mãos não estavam mais cruzadas, mas sim ao lado do corpo, com os punhos cerrados. Não queria chorar, mas as palavras de Sarah o torturavam. Sentia-se injustiçado pelo destino, por permitir que essa garota tão espirituosa e petulante cruzasse o seu caminho e fizesse que sua vida perdesse o sentido enquanto ela estivesse ausente. E agora, com ela atrás de si, dizendo aquelas palavras tão profundas e carregadas de sentimento, ele não achava justo ceder tão facilmente para ela, mesmo com o seu coração inflamando de paixão.

Ele ouviu passos suaves aproximando-se, e a presença marcante da moça se fez logo atrás de si.

\- Por favor, Jareth! – suplicava ela, com a voz chorosa – Me perdoe! Me perdoe por eu ter sido tão infantil com você! Eu fui tão medrosa, tão... estúpida! Mas você foi duro comigo! Em algumas ocasiões, enquanto eu percorria os corredores deste Labirinto, eu achava que iria morrer! Eu sentia muito medo: caí em poços, quase arrancaram os membros do meu corpo, enfrentei um monstro de aço cem vezes maior do que eu... mas eu precisava resgatar o meu irmão, pois eu o amava! E agora... agora estou aqui engolindo todo o meu orgulho, arriscando o meu pescoço para me desculpar com você! Por favor, olhe para mim, Jareth! Me perdoe, ou me rejeite para sempre! Não seja cruel e olhe para mim!

Ele sentiu uma onda de emoções inundando o seu peito e subindo pela garganta. As lágrimas já há algum tempo ameaçavam rolar em seu pálido rosto. Não agüentou e voltou-se bruscamente para Sarah, que continuava em pé logo atrás dele.

\- _Cruel???_ Quem é o verdadeiro cruel nessa história, garota? – agarrou os braços da moça, apertando-os firmemente – _QUEM?_ Você está consciente do sacrifício que eu fiz para tentar manter você aqui? Entende agora o que eu fiz para te conquistar???

Sarah assustou-se. A proximidade ameaçadora do Rei Goblin a acuou, mas seu coração queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mesmo que fossem palavras de desaforo.

\- Cruel é você, e não eu, Sarah! Você vira o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, me faz manipular o tempo para que você conseguisse passar pelas provas e ilusões que o meu Labirinto esconde em suas brechas! Hah! Você acreditou que venceu o Labirinto por total e absoluto mérito seu? Que inocente! Doce e inocente conclusão a sua!

\- O... o que? Eu... _você_ me ajudou? Me ajudou a percorrer o Labirinto? – indagou ela, pasma com a revelação.

\- Ora, e quem mais poderia te ajudar? – respondeu ele, incrédulo com a reação de Sarah e apertando ainda mais os braços da moça – Aquele “lambe botas” do Hoggle??? O maluco do Didymus e seu escudeiro bobalhão??? Eles não conhecem nem metade que conheço deste Labirinto, porque eu estou aqui desde tempos sem início! Além do mais eu sou o Rei, e nada em meu reino passa despercebido por mim! E reitero a informação de que nunca, _NUNCA_ eu quis o seu mal e nem de seu irmão! E eu também sabia que se eu ferisse Toby, também lhe machucaria... – abaixou a voz, num sussurro quase inaudível - e eu jamais sonhei em deixar um arranhão nesta sua pele de porcelana...

Jareth calou-se e soltou uma mão enluvada de um dos braços de Sarah, para em seguida acariciar o rosto da moça com o dedo indicador. A expressão dele era indescritível para ela, pois era um misto de raiva e adoração que contrastavam entre si no rosto pálido dele. Ela viu uma chama ardente bailando nas íris desiguais do Rei Goblin, e lágrimas brilhavam no limiar dos olhos dele.

\- Jamais lhe machucaria... sua coisinha preciosa _(3)_! – sussurrou ele sofregamente, aproximando o seu rosto com o dela – Jamais permitiria que alguém lhe ferisse e, se isso ocorresse, eu não mandaria o agressor para o Poço do Fedor Eterno. Não! Eu pessoalmente cortaria-lhe a cabeça e a jogaria para que as harpias a comessem! É o que eu faria se alguém lhe machucasse, Sarah!

A moça piscou os olhos, incrédula, ao presenciar o lampejo de loucura que se fez no rosto de Jareth, mas procurou entender o exagerado senso de proteção que ele tinha para com ela.

\- Você... não queria o meu mal? – indagou Sarah, deixando derramar mais lágrimas.

\- Eu _nunca_ quis o seu mal! – sussurrou ele, com as suas duas mãos enluvadas segurando o rosto da moça – Eu sempre lhe quis bem, Sarah Williams! Quis tanto o seu bem que acabei me perdendo de mim mesmo!

O hálito adocicado do Rei Goblin inebriava os sentidos de Sarah. Ela via os lábios levemente rosados dele bem próximos dos seus e sentiu, então, o seu coração falhar por um segundo. Mas ela ainda conseguiu forças para declarar:

\- A verdade, Jareth... a verdade é que eu nunca esqueci deste Labirinto, porque... porque eu sabia que você estava nele. Sabia que você andava por esses corredores... sozinho. E eu, por mais que eu tentasse – segurou as mãos de Jareth que seguravam o seu rosto – por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia te esquecer!

Sarah depositou um suave beijo em uma das mãos de Jareth e o coração dele disparou. As lágrimas que estavam retidas na linha d´água dos olhos afiados e desiguais dele começaram a fluir aos borbotões. Ele viu os olhos esverdeados de sua amada ficarem vermelhos devido ao pranto e não aguentou mais se segurar: colou os seus lábios aos dela e apertou o corpo da moça contra o seu. Sentiu uma onda quente e poderosa surgir em seu peito, além de um alívio instantâneo ao perceber que ela o abraçava forte, receptiva.  Ambos sentiram, pela primeira vez, seus corações baterem sincronizados. Sentiram que as energias e forças de todas as dimensões do Universo pulsavam ao redor e através deles, envolvendo-os numa espiral de energia e luz que subia desde os pés dos amantes, envolvendo os seus corpos, fazendo esvoaçar os cabelos de ambos e tudo o mais que havia ao redor. As criaturas bizarras do Labirinto correram todas para ver o grande acontecimento em meio a um grande burburinho. E além daquele fenômeno mágico que vinha do casal, viram algo inédito e maravilhoso: onde as árvores e o solo não tinham mais nenhum sinal de vida, começaram a surgir brotos verdes, que se desenvolveram em botões de flores, os quais em seguida desabrocharam em deslumbrantes flores frescas e perfumadas. As árvores, antes secas e com os troncos carcomidos, tornavam-se frondosas novamente. Algumas até produziram frutos suculentos e vívidos em frações de segundos. Em poucos minutos, o ambiente lúgubre e pesado do Reino dos Goblins havia se transformado no mais belo jardim, cheio de flores e impregnado com o perfume dos frutos recém manifestados. Borboletas, insetos e belíssimos pássaros de plumagem colorida e brilhante surgiram de algum lugar para habitar na paisagem recém transformada. Era um pedaço do paraíso os quais os goblins jamais tinham presenciado.

Os lábios deles se desataram então, e ambos tinham as faces resplandecentes por um estado de espírito iluminado e leve. Os olhos de ambos estavam fixos um no outro: um avistando a profundeza da alma do outro. Sorriram, e o sorriso deles transparecia a pureza e a felicidade de um amor recém descoberto, como crianças que descobrem um paraíso secreto nas profundezas de uma floresta.

Sarah acariciou o rosto, agora corado, de Jareth. Ela ainda chorava, mas agora de felicidade. Sentia-se completa e nada mais importava, a não ser a presença daquele homem que conquistara profundamente o seu coração. Não um príncipe, mas um rei encantado, que estava mais para um anti-herói do que um homem idealizado. Mas era esta a criatura fragmentada e misteriosa quem ela escolhera para compartilhar sua vida. Uma criatura que viera das profundezas de um conto de fadas, mas que era muito mais real do que os homens de carne e osso. Ele era o seu escolhido.

Jareth, por sua vez, sentia que o seu coração iria explodir de felicidade. Ter a sua tão querida Sarah ao seu lado era um sonho que ninguém poderia realizar, a não ser a sua própria amada. Ele a fitava com adoração: finalmente era permitido a ele mergulhar nas íris de esmeralda de sua _coisinha preciosa_ , como ele gostava de chamá-la. Nunca mais o seu castelo, seu Labirinto e seu reino estariam imersos na penumbra, pois agora havia Sarah a percorrer por todos os cantos e jardins, interagindo com todas as criaturas que lá residiam e iluminando todo o seu reino. Mal ele esperava para mostrar a ela todos os maravilhosos segredos contidos entre os corredores do Labirinto, segredos esses que apenas uma rainha poderia conhecer.

\- E agora? – perguntou ele, encostando o seu rosto nos cabelos de sua amada – Qual é o seu desejo, Sarah? Pois eu sou o seu escravo, afinal.

Sarah enrodilhou-se no tórax de Jareth, entregando-se aos braços que a enlaçavam, e sorriu.

\- Quero que você seja livre, Jareth. Não quero que você se sinta preso por mim.

\- Mas sou escravo de seu amor, coisinha. – vê Sarah sorrir quando ele a chama pelo seu apelido, e então a beija na testa – Meu coração está atado a um fio prateado que se prende ao seu coração _(4)_. Isto está além dos meus poderes e além de qualquer magia, por isso é que digo que sou seu escravo. Mas isto não é um fardo. É pura felicidade! Eu me sinto completo apenas ao seu lado, minha querida Sarah!

\- Tem razão, meu Rei! – respondeu ela, olhando para cima, para acariciar o rosto de Jareth – Eu também me sinto como sua escrava, mas também me sinto feliz ao seu lado! Como eu pude ser tão tola e não enxergar isso quando eu estava para partir da           qui?

Jareth não disse nada. Apenas sorriu, e isto fez Sarah também sorrir. Após alguns segundos, ele diz:

\- Como você mesma disse, você era uma criança. Não tinha conhecimento do amor. E embora eu tenha ficado imensamente triste com sua partida, eu nunca lhe culpei por isso. Eu sou conhecedor do tempo e sempre soube que ele é o melhor curador das feridas do coração e, com o passar dos anos, você alcançaria conhecimento suficiente para entender os mistérios do amor. Deixei isto a encargo do tempo, mas quanto mais os dias passavam, mais eu tinha a certeza de que eu não conseguiria ser feliz com você longe de mim.

Sarah apenas ouvia aquela voz grave e melodiosa, voz essa que sempre causou arrepios, sem que ela soubesse exatamente o que era e, naquele momento, ela obteve a plena certeza de que seu amor por Jareth surgiu na primeira vez que o viu materializando-se em frente à janela do quarto dos seus pais, naquela noite de tempestade o qual a maior aventura de sua vida começara. Ela sentia o coração leve e sereno, como nunca sentiu.

\- Você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi? – disse ela, enternecida.

\- É lógico que sim! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso torto – Eu sempre fui irresistível!

\- Ora, seu esnobe! – Sarah ri e dá um leve tapa no ombro de Jareth, e ele solta uma gargalhada. – Por que é que fui voltar para cá? Pra encher ainda mais o seu ego?

\- Não, minha coisinha preciosa! Você voltou para encher o meu coração de alegria! – diz ele enlaçando o corpo de Sarah e levantando-a do chão – Hoje mesmo nós iremos nos casar, e você será minha Rainha!

\- Q... quê? – Sarah assustou-se – Você quer se casar comigo??? Tem certeza disso?

\- E porque eu não teria? – indagou ele divertido, ao ver a expressão chocada de sua “coisinha” enquanto a colocava no chão novamente – Você gastou treze horas e cinco anos para entender que fomos feitos um para o outro. Não vamos mais perder tempo com isso!

Jareth viu Sarah abrir o sorriso mais iluminado que ele já tinha visto em seu rosto.

\- Pelos céus! Vou me casar... e com o Rei Goblin! É um dos meus sonhos de menina! – disse ela, extasiada.

\- Eu não disse que eu queria realizar os seus sonhos de infância, minha querida? – Jareth diz e sorri, e Sarah se encanta com a alegria resplandecente do amado, imaginando se eles poderiam ser mais felizes do que já estavam sendo. Ele cobria Sarah com beijos curtos por toda a face dela, fazendo-a gargalhar, para depois se colocar ao lado dela e enlaçá-la pelo ombro a fim de conduzí-la ao interior do Labirinto, imersos em pura felicidade.

Subitamente, o Rei Goblin interrompe os seus passos e Sarah o imita, mas o vê com a expressão séria.

\- Nós não iremos _caminhando_ para o meu castelo, coisinha. – diz ele fixando os seus olhos nela: um deles castanho, quase preto, e o outro azul, claro como o céu do meio-dia.

\- Ah, é? – indagou Sarah, prevendo que Jareth tinha uma surpresa para ela. – E como iremos, então?

O portão de entrada dos corredores do Labirinto haviam acabado de fechar e Hoggle quase conseguiu entrar por uma fresta. O anão goblin soltou algumas pragas e, quando estava para virar as costas, vê uma coruja suindara levantando vôo.

\- Esse Jareth! – bufou o anão goblin – Fechou o portão na minha cara! Sujeito insuportável!

_Eu ouvi o que você disse, Hubble!(5)_

Hoggle se assusta ao ouvir a voz do Rei Goblin vindo da coruja que acabara de levantar vôo, mas fica estupefato ao ver que uma outra coruja, igualzinha à primeira, mas ligeiramente menor, também levantava vôo. Minutos antes ele avistara Sarah entrando pelo portão do Labirinto, acompanhada de Jareth e quase caiu de costas quando concluiu o óbvio. Mas em seguida, sentiu-se feliz, pois ter uma rainha como Sarah seria um alívio para todos os goblins do reino, pois ela com certeza concederia paz a um coração irrequieto e tempestuoso como o de Jareth. E assim todos viveriam felizes. Mas desta vez, seriam para sempre _(6)._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) No início do filme, Sarah demonstra insatisfação quando a madrasta ordena a ela que tome conta de seu meio-irmão, Toby, um bebê de quase um ano, enquanto o pai dela e a mãe do menino saem para jantar fora. Diante de uma noite de tempestade e com o pequeno Toby chorando assustado em seu colo, Sarah invoca o nome do Rei Goblin para que ele leve o seu irmãozinho embora, a fim de deixá-la livre para viver suas fantasias de menina. Mas depois que seu desejo se realiza, ela se arrepende diante do Rei Goblin e implora para que ele traga de volta o bebê, o qual ele nega e a desafia a percorrer o Labirinto em 13 horas. Caso ela não consiga resgatar o menino, ele ficaria para sempre no reino dos goblins, tornando-se um deles.
> 
> (2) Na cena em que Sarah está prestes a dizer as palavras de poder que o derrotaria, o Rei Goblin oferece a garota um cristal arredondado, o qual ele diz ter todo o poder para que ela realizasse seus sonhos de menina, além de ele se oferecer como “escravo” dela. Mas Sarah calcula que, se aceitasse a oferta dele, nunca mais veria Toby e nem a sua família. Sarah finalmente derrota Jareth, dizendo a ele “Você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim”, resgata o seu irmão e retorna ao seu mundo. Entretanto, bem no fim do filme, ocorreram algumas “pontas soltas”que dá a entender que a história não acabava ali: os goblins visitam Sarah em seu quarto e uma coruja suindara (que é o disfarce mais usado por Jareth) sobrevoava o lado de fora da casa. E foram esses detalhes que me inspirou a escrever esta one shot.
> 
> (3) Quando Sarah enfrenta Jareth no salão das Escadarias Infinitas – ou, como outros ainda chamam, no Salão Escher, em referência ao artista gráfico holandês M. C. Escher - ele canta uma canção, chamada Within You, a qual começa assim: “How you turn my world, you precious thing”. 
> 
> (4) Precisei extrair uma das minhas citações preferidas de Charlotte Brontë:‘(...)é como se eu tivesse um fio em alguma parte debaixo de minhas costelas esquerdas, firme e inextricavelmente amarrado a um fio semelhante situado na parte correspondente de seu pequeno corpo(...)’. – Charlotte Brontë in Jane Eyre – pg. 248 da edição digital (1983) – LIVRARIA FRANCISCO ALVES EDITORA S/A, Rio de Janeiro.
> 
> (5) Jareth sempre menciona o nome de Hoggle incorretamente, a fim de irritá-lo.
> 
> (6) A música tema do filme “Labyrinth”, que se chama Underground e composta por David Bowie, tem o seguinte trecho: “It´s only forever/ not long at all” (Isto é para sempre, mas não por muito tempo). É uma clara alusão à impermanência, ou seja, que o destino não é escrito em pedra. Mas nesta one shot eu quis eternizar o relacionamento entre Jareth e Sarah, já que eu e muitos outros fãs deste casal ficaram profundamente tristes com o final do filme.


End file.
